


The Youngest Salvatore

by ArtificialMykel



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Mentions of Sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-consensual mind control, Vampires, angsty, teenage vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialMykel/pseuds/ArtificialMykel
Summary: Jackson, the youngest of the Salvatore brothers, right on the edge of adulthood. Living forever isn’t as fun as the movies make it out, especially when you have to repeat high school every fifteen years. Finally able to go back home after decades of dodging his past, Jackson is in for a surprise when he finds out Mystic Falls is just as weird as it was in the 1800s, maybe even weirder when a certain young witch is introduced.
Kudos: 2





	The Youngest Salvatore

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I wrote this literally years ago. It'll do for a one-shot I guess but I might expand on it in the future, just not any time soon. I dunno about the tags, lemme know if I need to add more. Thanks folks!

“Are you going to sulk the whole way there?” The quiet voice of Stefan Salvatore brings his younger brother, Jackson, back from his memories of high school in the nineties in England.

He removes his headphones and turns in the car seat to face Stefan, before narrowing his icy blue eyes. “Don’t even pretend you don’t know why I’m pissed at you, Stef.” He murmurs before turning back to look our the window again.

“Ah, come on Jacks, you know we don’t have a choice in the matter.” Stefan tells the sullen teen vampire with a smile that he doesn’t quite manage to hide.

“I have every choice, I’m not a child, Stefan.” He can’t help but snap as he slams his hand down on the decades old dashboard. “Damon wouldn’t make me do this if he were here.”

“Well, that’s because Damon is irresponsible and it’s exactly the reason why you’re with me and not with him.” Stefan states and Jackson can almost feel the anger in his voice. “We don’t have a choice, Jackson. This is a small town and people will notice if you don't attend school. The less attention we draw to ourselves, the better and you know it.”

Jackson knows his brother is right, he nearly always is but Jackson refuses to admit it out loud. This is a new town, or at least new generations in on old town, which of course means there’s new people. The only people in this town that will now who the Salvatore brothers are, will be six feet under or burden in urns by now.

Jackson still can’t help but feel relieved that they’re actually home in Mystic Falls, this peculiar town full of mysteries and fascinating history, most of which he’s witnessed first hand or been a part of.

“Jacks, aren’t you glad to be home? We’ve been waiting years to come back here and we finally made it. We can be ourselves again without having to worry about people knowing us.” Stefan reminds his brother.

“I know, Stef,” Jackson sighs and runs a hand through his slightly unruly hair. “I am glad. I just hate high school. The drama gets more dramatic, the people get dumber, the same classes over and over. I’m starting to wonder whether boredom may actually be the death of me.”

Stefan chuckles but doesn’t comment as they pull into the parking lot of Mystic Falls High. He shuts off the engine then slaps Jackson on the shoulder, applying enough pressure to break human bones.

“One last chance baby brother, you can either enrol here or go back to Zach’s and he can home school you.”

Before Stefan can even finish the sentence, Jackson is out of the car and leaning against the hood, using vampire speed to evade his brothers words. Stefan joins him at a much less suspicious human speed, sends his brother a disapproving look, before putting on his sunglasses and heading towards the main school building. Jackson sighs one more time, jams his hands into his jacket pockets and follows Stefan to enrol for high school for the sixteenth and hopefully last time.

. . .

“Can I take you names please?” The secretary asks Stefan without even a sideways glance at Jackson.

Stefan gives his brother an awkward, apologetic glance before turning back to the woman. “Stefan and Jackson Salvatore.” He tells her quietly, as if it’s a secret.

He knows how much Jackson hates it that people think he’s a lot younger than he is. Jackson is technically the same age as Stefan, or at least he was when he was turned. But whether its down to genetics, DNA or just shear bad luck, puberty was not as kind for the younger of the two. Stefan got a couple of inches extra in height and Jackson was left we a slightly higher voice, therefore he can barely pass for sixteen.

However, because they’re so close in age and because there’s no way they can deny they are brothers, they try to play it off that they’re twins. Fraternal of course, Jackson looks too much like Damon to be identical to Stefan.

“I guess I’ll go wait in the hall and let the adults do the talking.” Jackson says on another sigh with a glare at his brother.

He leaves the office, passing two girls who have stopped in the doorway, staring at Stefan’s back.

“It’s a hot back.” He can’t help but overhear one of the girls say.

Jackson takes this as his opportunity to make his first, non related friend in Mystic Falls. He turns around to face the girls and gives them his best Salvatore smile.

“It’s all in the jacket, gives him that hot back look.” He tells me both, his smile widening.

The pale girl goes a deep shade of red as she nervously laughs and the other girl simply stares for a couple of seconds at Jackson before smiling as well.

Jackson holds out his hand to the grinning one. “Jackson Salvatore, pleasure to meet you.” He says with a wink.

She reaches out her hand as starts to introduce herself. “Bonnie Bennett, pleas-.”

Before she can finish, as her hands touches his, she gasps and jumps back away from him. Jackson frowns at his hand then turns his glance to the girl, Bonnie.

“Uh, static shock.” She mumbles before stepping back even further away from Jackson.

The other girl frowns at her friend then laughs. “Okay Bon, sure. I’m Elena.” She says, holding out her hand to Jackson.

He takes it and smiles. “Pleasure. Now, if you two ladies will excuse me.”

With that Jackson leaves the two girls and heads to the restrooms, trying his best not to show his confusion until he’s safely hidden away from them. Once he's in the restrooms and in one of the cubicles, he slumps against the wall and sighs. This can’t be happening, that touch, a simply touch from that girl. There’s no one this can be-

The door bangs open, startling Jackson, which is rare because he can usually hear people coming from a mile off.

“Great!” The same voice from before snaps. “It’s the first day of school and you’re stoned.”

That short sentence catches Jacksons attention and he perks up his ears to listen.

“No, I’m not.” An unfamiliar voice replies.

“Where is it? Is it on you?” The girl, Elena, asks and Jackson can hear that she’s trying to get in the boys pockets and or backpack.

“Stop, all right!” The boy snaps back. “You need to chill yourself, all right?”

“Chill myself?” Elena scoffs and Jackson can’t help but smile. “What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool.”

“Look, stop! I don’t have anything on me. Are you crazy?” The boy asks, which causes Jackson to roll his eyes.

Jackson knows for experience, if a lady is unhappy with you for any reason, one of the worst things you can do is ask if or imply that she’s crazy. If you mention the word crazy around an unhappy lady, you might as well dig your own grave and lay in it.

“You haven’t seen crazy, Jeremy!” Elena yells and Jackson grimaces. “I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?”

For a split second, Jackson feels a little sorry for the boy. It sounds like he can’t get a break, but then again Jackson doesn’t know the whole story so the boy probably deserves this talking to.

“Jeremy, I know who you are, and it’s not this person. So don’t be this person.” Elena practically begs in a calmer tone this time.

The boy, Jeremy, sighs and Jackson hopes that Elena has actually gotten through to him, for Jeremy’s sake.

“I don’t need this.”

With that the boy leaves the restroom, the door banging shut behind him. Jackson knows he shouldn't be eavesdropping on what he can only assume is a family drama, but he already feels like he knows the girl for some reason. Like maybe they’ve met before but he can’t place her.

The girl leaves the restroom as well and Jackson hears the distinct sound of two people walking into each other.

“Uh, pardon me.” He hears his big brothers voice call out. “Um, is this the mens room?”

“Yes. Um, I was just- um, I was just, it’s a long story. Thank you.” Elena stammers out her answer and Jackson groans.

The poor girl has been struck down with the Stefan stare and will undoubtedly be in love with him by the end of the week. Wonderful, another girl for Jackson to have to force his brother to get over when she breaks his heart and goes after some jock with a huge ego and a tiny brain. The restroom door opens and Stefan wanders in, seemingly in some sort of trance.

Jackson stands in front of him and snaps his fingers in front of his brothers face. “Earth to Stefan.” He yells.

Stefan snaps out of it and grins before slapping Jackson upside the head. “Shut up baby brother, we’ve got class to get to.” He grips the back of Jackson’s neck and directs him out of the restroom, pushing him down the hall with a grin still plastered across his face.

. . .

History. Probably the most pointless lesson in the entire world for the Salvatore’s. Learning about the civil war that they lived through and that their eldest brother fought in, pointless. Especially when the teacher is as annoying as Mr Tanner.

Jackson is sitting at the back of the class, as far away from everyone else as he can get to avoid stares and questions. Back here, if he keeps his head down, he’s unlikely to have to answer any questions from the dull Mr Tanner and he can go about daydreaming of what to have for dinner.

What doesn’t escape his attention however, is the way Stefan keeps looking at Elena. The way he isn’t just glancing every now and then, he’s flat out staring. Like a serial killer.

“Salvatore.” Mr Tanner calls out and both Stefan and Jackson look up at him. “Uh, the one at the back, what’s your name?”

Jackson clears his throat and shifts in his seat. “Jackson, sir.”

“Well, Jackson, when was the fall of the Confederacy?” Tanner asks with an already triumphant grin.

“January 1865, sir.” Jackson answers without missing a beat.

“Wrong, it was April 1865. Maybe if you pay attention in future, you’ll actually know the answer to these simple questions.”

“Actually, the South finally surrendered at Appomattox Courthouse in April 1865 sir, but the fall of the Confederacy was a few months prior, in January of 1865.” Jackson shoots back at Tanner. “It’s all in the history books, sir.”

Tanner just stands and stares at Jackson for a few long seconds before grinning again. “You make it sound like you were there, Salvatore.”

“Well, actually sir-,”

“We studied a lot about the Civil War at home, Mr Tanner.” Stefan jumps in, turning around to give Jackson a small glare. “One of Jackson’s favourite topics for some reason. He didn’t mean to be disrespectful, right brother?”

Jackson glares right back at his brother, throwing as much anger and annoyance as he can into the glare. “Right. Apologies, Mr Tanner.” Jackson murmurs.

Tanner goes back to boring the class to death as Stefan pulls out his cell and types out a text message to Jackson.

_Stefan: We’re going on a hunt tonight brother, I think you need to let some steam off._

_Jackson: Whatever you say, dad._

Jackson types out his reply knowing that it’ll irritate Stefan but also not caring. Stefan sends him another glare before going back to pretending to pay attention in class and Jackson goes back to fantasying about dinner.

. . .

_September 7th 2009_

_Dear diary,_

_I would be lying if I said I wasn’t pleasantly surprised of how well today went. I mean there’s only so many times I can go through high school before I feel like destroying every high school in the country so no one has to go through that experience. But today was good, if you don't count the fact that Stefan has already gotten himself attached to a human. I swear he only does it to torture himself. What makes it worse is how much this new love interest looks like Kath-_

“Damon.”

That single word floating through the air from Stefan’s room is enough for Jackson to stop scribbling in his journal and sit bolt up right on his king sized bed. It doesn’t take much for him to zone in on the sounds coming from his brothers room, but he really hopes he misheard that single word.

“Hello, Brother.” Jackson silently curses, there’s absolutely no way he can mishear the sarcastic tone of his oldest brother.

He knows eavesdropping is against house rules, but when there’s the prospect of hearing Damon’s voice for the first time in twenty odd years he’s going to take it. Even if he is a demonic, murderous, sadistic dick, he’s still a brother.

“When’d you get here?” Stefan asks and Jackson can’t help but grimace at the angst in his question, not that he can blame Stefan for happened last time they were both in this house together.

“Well, I couldn’t mess you first day of school.” Damon’s reply, no matter how full of sarcasm, still brings a smile to Jackson’s face.

Despite all the pain and many loved ones Jackson has lost because of Damon, he still loves him. Family is family, He’s missed his big brother and he also knows Stefan has, in his own peculiar way. You can’t go through eternity hating on one of the own two living family members you have left, it’s not healthy. Mind you, neither is feeding off of people.

“I miss my little brother.”

“You hate small towns. It’s boring. There’s nothing for you to do.” Stefan’s voice is filled with annoyance or pain, Jackson can’t quite work out which one it is, not without seeing his face.

For just a split second, Jackson considers joining the family reunion, but there’s something at the back of his mind that tells him Damon doesn’t actually know he’s here, which could work to his advantage. After all, Damon did put him through hell last time they were together. Jackson is much stronger and faster now, which Damon obviously won’t know, yet. However, after a few minutes deliberating, Jackson decides it. Stefan can handle himself.

Instead, he decides to sit back on his bed with his headphones on, listening to the album Phobia by Breaking Benjamin. He also takes this opportunity to continue writing his journal entry for today, the fourteenth first day of high school entry.

_Bonnie Bennett. The sweet Bonnie Bennett. There’s something different about that girl, I just can’t put my finger on it yet. But I will, as soon I can get her to stop swooning on Stefan. I mean I get it, he’s good looking, he’s got good hair and eyes, he’s tall. But just because he’s got a couple inches on me and I ended up with the ice cold eyes like Damon, doesn't mean I don’t like it when ladies-_

“I said stop!”

Jackson doesn’t need super sensitive hearing to know that his brothers have just gone crashing though a window and are now probably brawling on the driveway. He races upstairs to Stefan’s room at vamp speed and sure enough, the window is busted out and there’s no sign of the other two Salvatores.

“I was impressed.” He hears Damon say from outside. “I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised.”

Jackson stands in the shadows by the busted window, watching and listening to Damon torment Stefan, a grimace again plastered on his face. It’s almost like Damon gets off on tormenting people. Now that he knows how to wind Stefan up, he’s going to be relentless in it.

Jackson watches as Damon hands over Stefan’s daylight ring before turning and throwing him across the drive and into the garage.

“You should know better than to think you’re stronger than me.” Damon snarls at Stefan, whose still laying on the floor. “You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn’t try it again.”

That’s enough for Jackson, hearing Stefan being threatened for being nothing for a good guy grinds Jackson’s nerves, especially since it’s coming from Damon of all people. Damon knows exactly what happens to Stefan when he drinks from humans, taunting him is not a good idea.

“I think we woke Zach up. Hmm, sorry, Zach.” Damon murmurs as he walks back to the house.

This is Jackson’s chance. He heads downstairs at vampire speed just in time for Damon to come through the front door. As Damon steps over the threshold, Jackson steps in behind him and brutally snaps Damon’s neck with the least bit effort. Damon hits the floor before Jackson’s even lowered his arms.

“What the hell did you do?” Stefan yells, coming in from outside.

“I hate the way he torments you brother, and the way he talks down to you like his play thing.” Jackson spits out.

Stefan stands with his arms folded and stares at his baby brother, slightly stunned at his behaviour but also very impressed. He then looks down at the crumpled heap of his older brother and smiles slightly.

“We seriously need to go on a hunt.” He comments quietly. “See if we can get some of that anger out of you.”

“I’m fine.” Jackson bites out.

“Jacks, you just snapped your brothers neck like a toothpick. Doesn’t sound fine to me. Besides, you’ll need your strength for when he wakes up.” Stefan points out, nudging Damon’s limp body with his foot.

Jackson sighs, not wanting the conversation to go on any longer. “Fine. Lets go find bambi to chow on.”

He doesn’t wait for Stefan, he just zooms out of the house and into the woods. Stefan sighs as well, looks at Damon’s body for a few more seconds before heading out after Jackson. Tonight is going to be one hell of a night if they’re going to keep this up. The Salvatore family reunion has started.

**. . .**

Stefan and Jackson return from their hunt a couple hours after they had left Damon dead in the hallway. Neither of them think anything of it as they both walk through the front door, laughing and joking about how while feeding on a doe, Jackson had nearly been head butted and impaled by a buck.

“Stef, there’s no way that buck woulda actually got me. I knew it was there!” Jackson exclaims on a laugh, his anger from earlier in the day now subsided after a good run through the woods.

“Oh yeah, that’s why I had to save your ass.” Stefan laughs as well, slapping Jackson on the back.

“Shut up, br-.”

Before Jackson can finish his sentence, Damon comes out of nowhere and lands a punch square in Jackson’s temple, sending him tumbling onto the floor. Damon then stands next to his baby brother, towering over him with a menacing look in his icy blue eyes.

“Damon, what the hell?” Stefan asks, pushes Damon’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Don’t stand up for him, Stefan. Little shit snapped my neck and thinks he can get away with it.” Damon sneers, still staring at Jackson whose now propped up on his elbows glaring up at his eldest brother.

“Damon, come on brother.” Stefan tries. “After how you two left it last time, can you really blame him?”

At that, Damon grimaces, remembering what had happened in Europe for Jackson to hate him so much. He then sighs and walks away into the living room, leaving the other two Salvatore’s to frown at each other over his sudden seemingly change of heart. Stefan helps Jackson up and they both join Damon as he pours three glasses of bourbon out, handing one each to Stefan and Jackson then taking the third for himself.

“Here’s to family reunions.” He murmurs before downing the amber coloured liquid and pouring himself another one.

Jackson downs his as well and refills his glass before sitting on the couch. He watches Damon’s movements carefully, not really trusting his brother and expecting him to turn and snap his neck at any second just to teach him a lesson.

He watches as Damon moves to stand in front of the fire place, staring in to the empty grate. “I suppose you want me to apologise for what I did back then.” He murmurs before turning to face Jackson.

Jackson scoffs and sips his bourbon. “Well you know, you did brutally murder my girlfriend right in front of me. Which, might I add, isn’t the first time you’ve murdered someone that I love.” He snaps out, downing the remainder of his bourbon before standing up. “Don’t waste your breath Damon, I know it won’t be sincere from you. I’m going to bed.”

With that Jackson leaves at human speed, taking the stairs three at a time and slamming his bedroom door, acting a little too much like the seventeen year old he’s pretending to be. Damon frowns at Stefan, waiting for him to explain.

“Don’t look at me, brother. You’ve got to fix this all on your own this time. I’m not helping you.” Stefan tells him before patting him on the shoulder and heading upstairs as well.

Damon knows Stefan is right. He’s going to have to work hard if he wants to gain a spot back in Jackson’s life.

. . .

The next couple of days in school went very much like the first day. Stefan stuck with Elena like a lost puppy and Jackson become increasingly annoyed with how much Stefan was putting at stake. He'd already let his guard down twice around Elena, almost revealing what they are to her.

It’s not that Jackson didn’t trust the girl, it’s just you can never be too careful. He’s lived on this earth for over 150 years, he knows when to be cautious and when not to be. This is one of those times to put up walls and keep them up.

Zack has been breathing down their necks as well, thanks to Damon for leaving Vicki Donovan alive. Jackson doesn't blame him, Zach has been good to them all and Damon pretty much screwed it up within hours of being in town.

Damon kind of has his own way with things. He goes in like a bull in a china shop and doesn't think about his actions until he’s hurt somebody close to him. That’s nearly always how it ends up. Jackson can’t believe Damon hasn’t gotten himself killed yet with all the stuff he manages to screw up. But Damon is Damon and he seems to get away with anything and everything. He also has an answer for everything, which can sometimes be incredibly useful, especially if someone gets stuck in a bad situation.

One of the positive things that’s come out of the week for Jackson is Bonnie Bennett. While he’s not spoken to her yet, he’s definitely been keeping an eye on her. She’s a peculiar girl, a very loyal and protective friend but also a genuinely decent person. Jackson just can’t put his finger on what is so different about her. He’s certain there’s something, because otherwise she’d be perfect and he refuses to believe there’s such a thing a perfect person.

He’ll just have to pluck up the courage to actually talk with her in the morning at school. Maybe if he can catch away from Elena, it’ll be easier for him to get to know because if Elena isn’t there, Stefan won’t be there either.

. . .

“Hey, Bonnie.” Jackson calls out as he sits at the desk next to the now slightly frowning girl.

“Hey,” she replies with a curious smile. “You remembered my name.”

Jackson grins at her and tilts his head to the side a little. “Of course I did, how could I forget Bonnie Bennett and her staticky fingers.”

At that, Bonnie laughs and her cheeks get a tiny pink tinge to them. “So you and Stefan are twins?” She asks, completely out of the blue.

Jackson nods his head. “We are indeed, he's a little older than me, just a few minutes.”

“Is he your only sibling?” 

Jackson thinks about it for a few seconds, debating whether or not he should bring up Damon. What harm could it do? “No, we have an older brother but we don't really get along.” He tells her, understatement of the century.

“What about your parents?” Bonnie continues with her questions.

“Uh, our parents are dead.” Jackson tells her uncomfortably. “We live with our Uncle Zach.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.”

“No, no it's okay. Tell me about you.” 

Bonnie smiles a little, the kind of smile that Jackson can't quite decipher. “I live with my Grams. She pretty much raised me and she's really a great woman.”

At that moment, Jackson's cell buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out to see a call from Zach. “Excuse me.” He says to Bonnie before leaving the room and answering the call. “Yeah Zach, whats up?”

“Please tell me the purple Dodge Challenger that someone's just left in the drive way belongs to you.” Zach states with a hint of possible annoyance.

Jackson can't believe it. His car is finally here! “Yes, that would be mine.” He says with a grin from ear to ear.

“Uncle Jackson, between Stefan's Porsche and now your Dodge, you're drawing a lot of attention to yourselves. I'm worried people might start to ask questions.” Zach's voice is truly full of worry but Jackson isn't worried about anything.

“Zachary, stop worrying. It'll be fine.” Jackson reassures him. “We're just two guys who have a passion for vintage cars.”

“Two teenagers with two forty year old vintage cars.” Zachary points out.

Jackson sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I've got to go Zach, classes and all. We’ll discuss this later.”

Finally he can have some independence and get out from under Stefan’s feet. He can actually go into the city for some really prey.

. . .

Nothing can beat going to a bar and picking out someone to snack on. It’s one of Jackson’s favourite past times, not that he’d ever tell Stefan or Damon. Stefan would have an aneurysm if he knew Jackson was back to feeding on humans, but Jackson just wasn’t satisfied with feeding on animals. He felt like he was turning back into a human, getting weaker, more tired, his senses not as heightened. He hates it. So about six months ago he tried snacking on a woman he’d met in a bar. He’d never felt so alive as he had in that minute, the minute that blood passed his lips he was in ecstasy.

Right now, he’s in a bar, that he’s already forgotten the name of, eyeing up a young, dark haired man with a muscular frame, slightly shorter than Jackson and whose definitely had too much to drink because he’s propping himself up on the bar. Jackson smirks as the guy slurs his words at the bartender, asking for another drink but being refused it. Now’s his chance.

He makes his way to the guy and slings his arm around the guys shoulders. “Hey man, think it’s about time we got you home.” He tells the drunk guy with an award winning smile.

The guy turns to Jackson with a frown. “The hell are you?” he slurs out.

Now he’s facing the guy, he can compel him. He focuses on the guys pupils and lowers his voice. “You know me, I’m Jackson, your best friend. You’re going to let me take you home.”

The guy continues to frown for a few seconds before breaking out into a huge grin. “Jackson, buddy!” He yells then he turns to the bartender. “It’s my best friend Jackson! You gonna take me home buddy?”

Jackson chuckles and hauls the guy away from the bar. He then catches the bartender attention and slips a ten dollar bill into her, holding onto her hand and catching her eye.

“You never saw me here tonight. He left on his own.” He tells the young girl. She aimlessly nods her head and turns away.

Jackson then leads the stumbling guy outside and makes for a dark alley running along the back of the bar.

“Hey, my homes the other way man.” The drunk guy points out but Jackson doesn’t care.

Once he’s certain they’re not going to be seen, Jackson pushes the guy up against the red brick wall by the shoulders and focuses on his pupils again.

“You’re not going to shout or move and I’m not going to hurt you. Tell me your name.” He murmurs.

“I won’t shout or move. I’m Jonathan.” The guy mumbles, not taking his dark brown eyes away from Jackson’s.

“Good.” Jackson smiles. “You married, got a girlfriend?”

Jonathan shakes his head no. “Boyfriend broke up with me last night.” He confirms with a glum look.

Jackson sighs and grins, knowing that this is his perfect opportunity. A guy, just been dumped, last seen in a bar on his own massively drunk. Perfect cover up story if things should go wrong tonight.

“Okay, here’s hows this is going to work, Jonny boy. I’m going to drink from your neck and you’re going to be a good drunk, be quiet and stay still. Umkay?” Jackson asks.

Jonathan simply nods his head and before he can even finish answering, Jackson lets his fangs down and bites hard into the mans neck. The first thing that hits his tongue is the taste of cheap alcohol, bitter with a tangy after taste. Then as he drinks deeper, he gets the sweet metallically taste with a hint of saltiness.

Jackson closes his eyes, revelling in the incredibleness of human blood. How it seems to ignite every nerve in his body, how it prickles every hair on the back of his neck and how, despite his best efforts, the effects go straight to his crotch.

He regrettably pulls himself back, taking a deep breath and letting Jonathan slump slightly against the wall. There’s no way he can just leave this guy in the alley now. He pull out his cell phone and dials Stefan’s number.

“Hello?”

“Stef, hey. I’m not gonna be home tonight.” Jackson tells his big brother bluntly.

“What? Why not?” Stefan asks with annoyance clear in his voice.

He’s always only ever seen Jackson as the baby brother and still, after 150 odd years, he worries about him being out at night. Overbearing vampire siblings are not fun sometimes.

“Hey, you need a hand with that bulge in your pants, cos I got two.” Jonathan slurs with a grin from ear to ear.

“You know what, never mind.” Stefan tells Jackson. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that Stefan hangs up and Jackson chuckles.

“Come on Jonny boy, we’ve got a busy night ahead of us.” Jackson tells the drunk man.

. . .

Jackson is lying on his back naked in a tiny motel just outside the city with Jonathan asleep, curled up at his side with his head resting on Jackson’s chest. Jackson uses one hand to stroke up and down Jonathan’s bare back while the other is propping up his head. There’s a little more spilling blood then Jackson would have liked, but things got a little messy in the whole sex side of it.

The hours seem to have all blended into one another so Jackson isn’t even sure what time it actually is, all he knows is he can’t stop grinning. There’s something about drinking blood that always boosts his sex drive. That’s something they never tell you about in vampire 101, sex is a huge part of it all. The blood lust comes with a lot of extras, sex drive being one of them.

It also helps that Jackson isn’t picky with who he feeds from. He knows a few vampires that’ll only drink from the opposite sex because they see it as homosexual to drink from the same sex. But he also knows vampires that’ll only drink from the same sex because they identify as gay. Jackson goes from sense and scent.

If he can feel that someone is up for something a little different, and if they smell good, he has no problem giving it ago. Hence why he’s now lying in a motel room with an unconscious, fully spent twenty something year old.

At that moment, Jonathan stirs slightly, lifting his head to squint at Jackson.

“Hey handsome, ready for another round?” Jackson asks with a grin.

Jonathan’s reaction is not the one Jackson expected. Instead of agreeing, the drunk boy scrambles away from Jackson, falling onto the floor on his ass. He shuffles backwards until his head hits the wall and then he presses himself against it, all with wide eyes and pale, terrified expression on his face.

“Hey, Jonny boy, what’s wrong?” Jackson asks.

“Y-your face.” Jonathan stammers.

Crap. Jackson’s fangs are out and his eyes have turned without him realising. He jumps over the bed so he’s kneeling in front of Jonathan, but he does it at vampire speed that only scares the boy even more.

“G-get away from me!” Jonathan shouts.

Jackson reaches out and next thing he knows, he’s been hit over the head with something hard and Jonathan is gone from in front of him.

“Dammit!” He curses, turning to take after the stupid, scared human.

It literally takes him a second to catch up with Jonathan in the deserted parking lot. He growls and hauls the boy over his shoulder, running back into the motel room before slamming the door shut behind him and locking it.

“Now you’ve pissed me off.” He snarls at the boy.

Placing one hand over the boys mouth to muffle the screams, he bites down into his neck again, this time harder and deeper, blood spurting out onto the dingy motel wall. This time its shear anger and frustration. There’s nothing sexual in this bite. The boy continues to scream against Jackson’s hand and struggles harder then ever. Jackson holds him even tighter to stop him from moving and growls into the gaping wound on the boys neck while biting harder.

Suddenly there’s a disgusting noise, a mixture between a snap and flesh ripping, as Jackson puts so much strength into the bite, he rips the boys head clean off. The body hits the floor with a sickening thud and Jackson stands with the head still in his hand, blood dripping from his mouth as he pants for air and stares at the bloodstained room.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was just supposed to be an innocent night with a drunk, easy to compel human. No one was supposed to die and definitely not like this. He drops the head as if it was burning his hands then starts to pace back and forth. There’s no way this is happening again. He weened himself in. He did it slowly and it was fine. Human blood didn’t have the same effect it use to on him. Can this really be happening? No.

There’s no way he was turning back into that. There’s only one person that can help him right now and he hates to admit it. Jackson dives across the room for his cell phone on the nightstand and dials a number.

“Yeah?” A deep, groggy voice answer after a few seconds that feel like eternity.

“Damon, I screwed up brother.”

**. . .**

"Well, well, looks like you're not the angelic, innocent vegetarian Stefan thinks you are." Damon chuckles as he enters the motel room and takes in the sight around him.

The naked, decapitated body lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, the head lying a few feet away. The blood stained bed sheets and curtains and the impressive blood spatter going up one wall and onto the ceiling from where Jackson had ripped the dead mans head off.

Damon turns to look at Jackson whose still naked and covered in blood, his eyes focused on nothing but the face of the man he's just murdered. "Jacks," Damon calls out quietly. "Jackson, you with me brother?"

Jackson doesn't answer, he just continues to stare. Damon immediately goes from heartless, murderous, sarcastic vampire to concerned, maybe even loving, older brother as he grabs Jacksons pants and button shirt from the end of the bed. He steps up to Jackson so he's standing in his baby brothers line of sight, cutting out the image of the body. Jacksons eyes slowly refocus on Damon and Damon gives him a weak half smile.

“Get dressed Jacks, I’ll clean up this mess." Damon tells him quietly.

"Damon, I didn't do this on purpose." Jackson whispers, pain plastered across his pale, blood speckled face. "It just happened."

“I know.” Damon nods and smiles again but it’s not at all genuine. “We’ll fix it.”

Jackson silently starts to get dressed as Damon zooms out to his car and back in just a second, returning with a roll of plastic and some rope. He goes about wrapping up the body of the dead man and tying off the ends to stop any more blood spilling out. Damon stands up and sighs, looking over his handy work.

Then he turns to Jackson. “Did you drive here in the Dodge?” He asks carefully.

“Of course I didn’t. I’m not stupid Damon.” Jackson snaps out.

Damon waves his hands at the mess in the room. “I beg to differ little brother.” He says deadpan.

Jackson’s only response is something that seems to come naturally to him in his pissed off state. He snarls at Damon, bearing his teeth, fangs and all. His vision sharpens and focuses in on Damon’s pupils. He notices Damon’s eyes widen slightly and he’s not one hundred percent, but Jackson thinks he sees a tiny, split second of fear there.

“Now that is something I didn’t expect to see.” Damon murmurs. “When did that happen?”

Jackson forces out a breath and closes his eyes. He knows what Damon is referring to, he just doesn't want to admit it. He hates to admit that he could ever go back to being like he was before. He focuses on his breathing, trying to get it under control and get his eyes and teeth back to normal. He can feel himself shaking almost uncontrollably, the primal rage rushing through his veins like a drug. Slowly, after minutes that feel like hours, he feels the slight sting as his fangs slide back up into his gums. He slowly lets his eyes flutter open and sighs in relief as he sees the room clearly, instead of with the red haze he had before. Once he’s looked around the room, his eyes finally settle on Damons.

“I’m impressed Jackson.” Damon tells him quietly. “You’ve got more control than you used to have.”

“Things have changed Damon.” Jackson’s voice comes out a little strained.

“I can see that. Does Stefan-.”

“No.” Jackson cuts his big brother off mid sentence because he already knows which direction this conversation is going. “He doesn’t know anything. He doesn’t know I’m feeding on humans again and he doesn’t need to know, Damon. I’d appreciate if you kept this to yourself for once.”

“Alright baby brother, no need to get angry again.” Damon nods his head for a few seconds. “When did you start-.”

“Damon, stop.”

Damon raises both his hands in the general salute. “Fine, lets sort this body out.”

“Jonathan.” Jackson tells him. “His name was Jonathan.”

“You’re so much like Stefan.” Damon mumbles as he hauls the plastic wrapped body over his shoulder. “I’ll deal with him, you deal with the room.” Damon grunts before he zooms out of the room Jonathan’s car.

Jackson sighs again and leaves the room, heading to the reception room in search for a human. He finds them, an older man with a scruffy beard and barely any hair slouching in an armchair watching something obscene on the tiny television.

“Hey,” Jackson calls out.

The guy turns in his chair before huffing out a breath and standing up. “What kid?” He grunts out.

Jackson focuses on the guys pupils, stooping slightly to get a better view. “You’re going to go to room 103, gather the bedding, curtains and clothes into a pile in the room and soak them in gasoline. Then you’re going to burn everything. You never saw me here and the room wasn’t occupied tonight. The fire is a freak accident and you don’t know anything about it because you’ve been in here all night watching TV.” The guy stares dumbly at Jackson before nodding his head. “Repeat that back to me.”

The guy does as he’s told and repeats everythingback to Jackson, word for word. Satisfied that the guy has been successfully compelled, Jackson nods and leaves, going Damon at the car.

“You think it worked?” Damon asks him with a hint of uncertainty.

“I do. You deal with the others?” He asks Damon, knowing that his brother has probably already been round to the other occupied rooms and compelled the occupants to forget tonight. 

Damon nods and opens the drivers side door of the deceased mans car, handing Jackson the keys to his Camaro. “I’ll drive this back to the boarding house and we can dispose of your one night stand in the morning. You can drive my Camaro back but I swear if you damage her I’ll kill you.”

Jackson grins at this. One of the only things Damon cares about at all is his car. Its incredibly rare that he lets others drive it so Jackson takes this as a huge step. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

. . .

“Where the hell have you two been?” Stefan asks as soon Damon and Jackson cross the threshold into the house.

“Out.” They both reply simultaneously.

“Jackson had a little car trouble, I went to help him out with it.” Damon says with a grin that isn’t exactly trustworthy.

“His car was here the whole time.” Stefan states.

“Hence the car trouble.” Damon tells him as he hands into the living room to pour himself a drink.

“Jackson?” Stefan calls as his younger brother follows his older brother for a drink himself. “Are you going to tell me where you’ve been?”

“Alright dad, calm down.” Jackson snaps out, knowing how much being referred to their dick of father annoys Stefan. “I went for a few drinks and didn’t want to walk home so I called Damon.”

“What happened to not coming home tonight?”

“Nothing, crap lay.” Jackson lies, trying his best not to grimace at the thought of what had happened earlier.

“You’re lying.”

“Stefan, back off!” Jackson yells. “I’m not a damn child! Stop treating me like one. I’m a hundred and fifty odd years old, I can do thinks in my life without having to discuss it with you first and get your approval!” By the end of his small rant, Jackson is shaking. “I’m going to bed.” He suddenly tells them both before shooting upstairs at vamp speed.

There’s only so much overbearing he can take and tonight he can’t cope with any more of it. Instead he literally rips off his clothes and jumps in the shower, having it way hotter than any human can stand, trying to burn away the feeling of murdering someone tonight.

. . .

Jackson sits and stares into space at a corner table in the grill, drink in hand but still full and menu laying unopened. His mind is caught up in the events of the past, events that had hundreds of people wanting him dead, events that changed the course of so many lives. He hates himself for what he did but at the time he couldn’t care less. Feeding and killing was a daily part of his life and he revelled in it. He enjoyed it, tearing through villages and small towns ripping people and families apart.

“Hey.” The voice rips Jackson out of his memories.

His head snaps up, a frown seemingly permanently imbedded in his forehead until his eyes meet the kind, soft brown ones of Bonnie Bennett. “Uh, hey.” He mumbles.

“I thought I’d save you from that serious thinking you were just doing.” She laughs. “I think steam was just about to start coming out your ears.”

“Uh, thanks.” Jackson mumbles again as he continues to frown up at her and she laughs at his expression.

Bonnie sits down in the seat opposite Jackson and gives him another perfect smile. “So what’s got you thinking so hard?” She asks Jackson with a little more seriousness.

He thinks for a few seconds about actually telling her the truth. She’ll find out eventually, the gorgeous ones always find out, then they need to be compelled or killed for knowing too much. He decides against telling her, simply because he wants to get to know her a little better before he has to kill her. Instead of the truth, he goes for something that most high school students worry about.

“Math.” He tells her with a weak, embarrassed smile.

At that, Bonnie laughs and the sounds ignites something in Jackson. He shakes his head and pushes the feeling to the back of his mind, laughing along with Bonnie and dipping his head slightly.

“Math? Really?” She asks, still giggling a little.

“What can I say? I suck at it. That stuff should be illegal.” Jackson shrugs to add more of the teenage element to it.

“Well, it’s a good thing thats my favourite class.” Bonnie tells him with an award winning grin. “I can help you if you want.”

“Wait a second, did you just say math is your favourite?” Jackson asks, waving his hand to gesture the shock.

Bonnie blushes slightly at this but nods her head. “Yeah, it’s something I’ve always been good at so naturally I like it.”

“Wow,” Jackson says on a breath as he leans back in his seat. He juts his legs out a different angles, one of his knees unintentionally connecting with the side of Bonnie’s thigh. “I guess you just became my guardian angel.” He tells her without breaking eye contact.

She doesn’t move her leg so he doesn't move his either, her eyes burning right back into his. “I guess so.” She murmurs.

There’s a few silent seconds where they both stare into each others eyes and Jackson can feel something stirring up inside of him.

“Bonnie!” The new voice calls across the grill, startling both Bonnie and Jackson.

Bonnie ducks her head, trying to hide the blush that has creeped into her cheeks at being caught staring into Jackson’s eyes and Jackson clears his throat, moving his leg away from Bonnie. He then looks over towards the entrance to see Stefan and Elena making their way over.

“Did you know he was going to be here too?” Elena whispers to Stefan but Jackson can still hear it.

Stefan knows this of course so he doesn’t answer, he just smiles apologetically at his brother. Once they reach the table, Elena pulls up a chair straight away and sits next to Bonnie.

“Couldn’t have found a smaller table Bon?” Elena laughs.

“Ah, that’s my bad.” Jackson speaks up. “Here.”

He moves his seat around so instead of sitting opposite Bonnie, he’s right next to her, creating enough room for Stefan to pull up a chair and sit between Elena and Jackson. He gives Bonnie a lopsided smile in a way to apologise, then looks at Stefan whose watching him with a slight frown.

“Okay,” Elena starts, oblivious to the silent conversations going on via eye contact. “Drinks, whose having what?” She asks.

“I’ll just have a water.” Stefan murmurs.

“Me too.” Elena chirps in.

Jackson can’t help but think whether she just agrees to everything Stefan says because she’s so deeply in love with him or because she’s just stupid. He shakes his head to rid himself of the thoughts because Stefan seems pretty set on keeping Elena in his life so he’ll just have to get use to her being around.

“I don’t know what I want so I’ll go up and get them.” Bonnie tells them all as she stands up. “Jackson, give me a hand with the drinks?”

Jackson looks up at her for a second and she gives him another smile. “Absolutely.” He says on a grin, springing up out of his seat and following Bonnie to the bar.

Once they reach the bar, Bonnie turns to Jackson and grimaces. “I’m sorry, I totally forget I’d asked Elena to join me here for a drink.”

“It’s okay.” Jackson tells her with a smile. “I think those pair come as a package deal now anyway. My brother seems pretty smitten with Elena.”

Bonnie grins and looks over at her best friend. “Yeah, I haven’t seen her this happen in a long time. Anyway, what’re you having to drink?”

“Ah, I’ll get these.” Jackson tells her and before she can answer, he’s already ordering. “Two waters and two strawberry milkshakes please.” He tells the bartender.

Bonnie frowns at him. “How did you know that’s my favourite?” She asks with surprise.

“I’m a mindreader.” He laughs and she slaps his arm with little seriousness.

They both talk the drinks back to the table, almost interrupting Stefan and Elena making out. They both give Bonnie and Jackson apologetic looks before taking their drinks. Stefan and Elena seem to just be in a world of their own so Jackson turns to Bonnie. She looks a little annoyed but Jackson doesn't really blame her. She invited her best friend to hang out at the girl and said best friend brought her boyfriend along and seems to be completely ignoring Bonnie.

“So, Bonnie, you really think you can help me with getting my math grade up?” Jackson asks her.

Math is a really crappy subject to talk about with anybody, let alone the person you’re crushing on, but Jackson can’t seem to find anything else to talk about and considering they were literally talking about that before they interrupted, it seems like an okay topic on conversation.

“Absolutely,” Bonnie says, mimicking Jackson’s enthusiasm about helping with the drinks. “I wish I’d have known, I would have brought my textbooks with me.”

“Wow, you really know how to show a guy a good time.” Jackson jokes and Bonnie fake glares at him. “Maybe you should come over and we’ll work on it after school sometime.”

Bonnie watches Jackson to see if he’s still joking but she notes his seriousness and tilts her head to the side slightly while taking a sip from her milkshake. Jackson watches her, not wanting to break eye contact because he feels like she’s trying to figure something out. He can also feels his brothers eyes boring into the side of his head but he doesn’t care.

Eventually Bonnie sets the milkshake back down and nods her head with another beautiful smile. “Sure, when’s best for you?” She asks.

Without missing a beat Jackson answers. “Tonight? I haven’t got any plans unless you count showering and reading.”

Bonnie’s smiles grows again. “Okay, its a date.” She says before she can stop herself then she pales and her eyes widen. “I mean, it’s not a date exactly, it’s a plan. That’s what I meant to say.”

Jackson chuckles at her nervousness as she ducks her head to hide her blush. It doesn’t help that Elena is giggling at Bonnie stumbling on her words and Stefan isn’t helping by grinning at Elena. Jackson shoots his brother a quick glare before he carefully shifts his legs so his knee is resting against Bonnie’s inner thigh. She looks up at him and he winks at her, causing her to blush even further but again, she doesn't move away from him.

If now is anything to go off of, Jackson is going to have a hard time later with controlling his mind and his hands, especially if Bonnie looks just as gorgeous as she does right now.

**. . .**

You’d never imagine a vampire to be nervous about spending time with a girl. But Jackson is the perfect picture of nervousness right now, pacing in his oversized bedroom awaiting Bonnie’s arrival.

He’s changed his bedsheets so they’re crisp and clean, he’s put away the pile of books that have gathered next to his bed from all of his midnight reading. He’s hidden his journal along with the other fifty or so in the ancient trunk under his window. He’s even showered and changed his clothes so he looks slightly more presentable. He thinks he’s about ready and he’s got his nerves under control right up until there’s a knock at the door that causes his heart to skip a beat.

Before Jackson can head downstairs at vamp speed, Damon is already there. He opens the door with a smirk up at Jackson who has to slow himself down on the stairs to avoid Bonnie seeing him.

“Hello!” Damon says with a creepy grin to Bonnie. “Come on in! You must be Jackson’s friend.”

Bonnie hesitates before stepping over the threshold and standing awkwardly next to Damon. He swings the door shut and stands next to her grinning, waiting for Jackson to make his way down the stairs at an agonising human pace.

Once he’s at the bottom of the stairs he sends Bonnie a lopsided smile. “Hey Bon.”

Bonnie gives him a nervous wave and blushes slightly.

“Well don’t let me stop you two young things!” Damon exclaims with a slap to Jackson’s shoulder. Then he turns to Bonnie. “Watch yourself with this one Bonnie, he’s known to be a little hands on with things.”

“Damon, shut the hell up.” Jackson warns with a glare at his oldest brother. “Come on Bon.”

With that, he takes Bonnie’s backpack and heads upstairs. Bonnie follows close on his heal, not wanting to be alone with Damon any longer then she already has been. Once she thinks she’s out of ear shot from Damon, she sighs in relief.

“Well he’s intense.” She murmurs.

Jackson laughs as he leads Bonnie down the huge hallway to his bedroom, knowing full well that Damon can still hear them. “Yeah, he’s a right pain in my ass, has been all my life. Feels like he’s been breathing down my neck for over a century.”

Bonnie laughs and stops behind Jackson as he gets to his bedroom door. “You have a cat?” She asks in astonishment as they enter Jackson’s bedroom.

Jackson can’t help the smile that creeps onto his lips from the happiness in Bonnie’s voice. He shuts his bedroom door with a click and turns to face her.

“I do indeed.” He tells her quietly with another smile as Bonnie scratches the jet black animal behind the ear, causing him to purr and close his huge yellow eyes.

“Jackson, he’s so cute!” Bonnie exclaims, scooping up the stubborn creature and cradling him like a baby so his back legs jut out into the air and his tail swishes back and forth. “What’s his name?”

“Cat.”

She frowns and snaps her attention away from the cat to stare at Jackson. “Kat, as in short for Katherine? So she’s a girl?” She asks, her frown deepening.

Jackson’s smile widens even further as he holds back a laugh. “No, Cat as in the other name for a feline.”

“So you just didn’t bother naming him?”

“No, I named him. He’s called Cat. I just told you that Bon.”

Bonnie scoffs and continues to pet the now snoozing fur ball in her arms. “That’s not a name Jackson, that’s like you being called Person.”

“I know. Listen Bonnie, he’s an animal. I don’t see the point in humanising him with a human name. it’s weird.” He tells her with a small shrug as he throws himself on the oversized bed.

He stretches out before settling with one leg bent so his knee is in the air and one arm behind his head. The motion causes the feline to wake up and struggle out of Bonnie’s arms, jumping gracefully onto the bed and stalking over to Jackson. He climbs up Jackson’s leg and body until he’s standing on the teen vampires chest looking down into Jackson’s eyes. The cat then gives Jackson a gentle nip on the chin before curling up on his chest, flicking his tail back and forth again, quickly falling asleep.

“You, are so freaking adorable.” Bonnie whispers, almost as if she didn’t mean to say it our loud. She shakes her head and moves to sit down nest to Jackson so she can stroke Cat behind the ear again. “So tell me, how did you, a big bad Salvatore brother end up with a cute kitty like this?”

At that, Jackson laughs, startling the beast on his chest but not enough to shift him. He simply flexes his paws but keeps his eyes closed.

“He was abandoned as a baby. Found him at night after a stroll. All I could see to start with were his eyes. Little thing didn’t leave me alone so I brought him home. I didn’t plan to keep him but then this happened.”

With that, Jackson gently turns the cats head around and lifts his chin up the reveal his oversized canines poking out over his bottom lip. Bonnie looks like she’s about to fall in love with the animal right then and there.

“So yeah, we connected. He’s kind of cute I guess.” Jackson murmurs, scratching Cat under the chin causing him to purr loudly.

Bonnie gazes at the cat for a few more seconds before literally shaking her head to snap herself out of it. “Okay, so math.” She says, jumping up to grab her backpack with the math books in.

She takes the books out of the backpack and looks around for somewhere to throw them so they can start working.

“We’ll have to study on my bed.” Jackson tells her with a hint of regret. “I don’t have a desk in here.”

The last thing he needs right now is to be sitting on his bed with Bonnie Bennett, the girl who seems to have gotten under his skin despite his best efforts to keep her out.

“If you want, we can go to the study.” Jackson tells Bonnie, hoping that she says no.

“And have Damon watching us like a creepy, overprotective parent?” She asks. “No thank you. Besides, your bed looks comfy.”

The words fall out of her before she can stop herself and a blush creeps its way onto her cheeks. Neither of them decide to say anything else about beds as they both get comfortable and start pulling out textbooks.

Jackson wasn't joking when he said he sucks at math. It really is something he’s always struggled with so when Bonnie starts to mention trigonometry, his confusion is one hundred percent genuine. She decides to dumb it down for him and pretty much starts at the beginning. Something that was only supposed to be an hours worth of studying turned into four and a half hours worth and before they know it, night has fallen.

Bonnie is laying on her stomach with a textbook in front of her, tapping the page with her pen. Jackson is laying next to her on his side, resting his head on his hand and with his notebook out, filled with a mixture of notes and doodles. Their legs are less then an inch away from being intertwined and most of Jackson’s brain power has gone towards trying not to think about having Bonnie wrapped up in his arms.

“Sorry.” Bonnie mumbles around a yawn and Jackson smiles to her.

“It’s fine.” He tells her quietly, his mind still in the gutter. “Maybe we should give it a break for tonight.”

“Are you sure? I really think you’re starting to get a grip of this.” Bonnie tells him with a smile.

Jackson’s mind immediately goes to what he’d like to get a grip off and it certainly isn’t math. “Uh, yeah I’m sure. It’s all a bit overwhelming.” He tells her with a nervous smile.

Jackson really does feel like a seventeen year old all over again with he awkwardness of being around someone he’s developed feelings for, especially when his thoughts are literally going straight to his crotch.

“Okay, well, I really should get going.” Bonnie says but she makes no move to get up and leave, instead she just continues to gaze at Jacksons face.

He too stares back, a small frown developing on his brow. Bonnie grins at him and moves her hand. She reaches up and using her thumb, she flattens out the crease on his forehead causes him to chuckle.

“I like it when you smile.” Bonnie whispers.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jackson doesn’t realise how close they’ve gotten until the breath her answer comes out on washes over his face.

“I really should go.” Bonnie says again, with no effort to move away.

“Stay.” Jackson murmurs. “Please?”

“Then we really should study some more.” Bonnie says with a cheeky grin.

“There’s only one thing I wanna study and it ain’t math.”

With that Jackson leans forward so their lips press together. He half expects Bonnie to pull away and if she does, he’ll let her go. He’s not about to force the girl into anything. But instead of pulling away, she leans further forward into the kiss.

Jackson can hear Bonnie’s heart rate picking up and he smiles against her lips. He then sits up, not breaking the connection and takes her with him, moving his hands so one is pressing on her hip and the other is cupping the back of her head. Bonnie moves her hands so they’re on either side of Jackson’s face and she deepens the kiss slightly.

One of the problems of being in a seventeen year olds body for the rest of your life is having to deal with a body that reacts to the simplest of things. One of the things that causes Jackson’s body to react are moans and as the kiss is deepened, Bonnie lets out the tiniest of involuntary moans.

Jackson pulls out of the kiss and quick as a flash, he moves so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to Bonnie. His fangs are out, his eyes have changed and the last thing he needs right now is to terrify the crap out of the girl he’s crushing on.

“I- I’m sorry.” Bonnie murmurs.

“Hey, no. Don’t apologise.” Jackson tells her quietly, trying his best to get his vampire side under control. The bulge in his pants is the least of his worries right now.

“Jackson, I’m gonna go home.” Bonnie tells him quietly as she stands up.

He can sense the sightly upset in her voice and that’s enough for his vampire side to flash away as quickly as it arrived. He stands up as well and steps up to her, placing his hands on the sides of her face. He places a soft, careful kiss on her lips.

“I’ll walk you down.” He tells her, his voice gruff with emotion.

“Okay.” She smiles up at him, the apprehension seemingly gone now.

They both pack up the textbooks and Bonnie gives Cat one last fuss before heading to the door. They make their way downstairs and to the front door where Jackson opens it to see Bonnie’s car right outside the door. Bonnie turns to him and a blush creeps its way into her cheeks again as she smiles.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow at school?” She asks him.

“No, you won’t.” He tells her with all seriousness. Bonnie’s smile drops and she frowns slightly. “It’s Saturday tomorrow Bon.”

“Oh,” The blush deepens in her cheeks as she ducks her head out of embarrassment. “Well, I’ll see you Monday then.”

“Or we could see each other tomorrow.” Jackson says with a hint of hopefulness. “You know, for more studying.”

They both nervously laugh and Bonnie nods. “Sure, more studying. I should go.”

Jackson nods as Bonnie leaves the house. “Hey Bonnie?” He calls after her, reaching out to take her hand and pull her back. “One more thing.” He whispers before kissing her again. It’s not the same type of kiss as before, not as passionate but still just as good. Jackson pulls away then places a small kiss on Bonnie’s forehead before letting her go. “See ya darlin’.” He murmurs with a grin.

Bonnie giggles and heads out to her car again. Jackson waits until he can’t see her car lights before shutting the door. He stands there for a few seconds until he sense someone behind him, watching him. He turns around to see Damon leaning against the stair handrail, a smirk plastered across his face.

“You’re playing with fire there Jacks.” Damon tells his younger brother.

“Shut up Damon.” Jackson tells him with very little seriousness. Then he frowns, remembering what happened in his bedroom. “Is Stefan here?”

“Nope.” Damon says, popping the P. “He’s with Elena.”

“You got any blood bags lying around?” Jackson asks nervously.

Damon raises his eyebrows and slowly nods his head. “Can you control it?” He asks.

Jackson thinks on it for a few minutes before shrugging. “I honestly don’t know. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

The both decide to head down into the basement where Damon has a huge cool box with stolen blood bags from the nearby hospital.

“Have at it baby brother.” Damon says, waving his hands at the cool box.

Jackson sighs, knowing that there’s a high chance he could lose control but also not really caring all that much. If he does Damon with no doubt do something about it. That’s what brothers are for right?


End file.
